Another Titans talk show
by Caramell-luvr-girl
Summary: Hi guys! I'm back with another Titans talk show. Thanks May TooAwesomeToRequireAName  for the ideas. Plz review!
1. The beginning of the show!

**Linda: **Welcome back my fellow audience! (Audience cheers and wolf – whistle) Love y'all! This is my second show so be nice, okay? Our guests are… the Teen Titans! (Curtains reviews Teen Titans)

(The Titans walk out through the curtains and wave (except Raven))

**Raven: **The first one is annoying. Now another? Why are you keep dragging us into your stupid, silly talk show? (Talk in an angry voice)

**Linda:** First of all, it's NOT stupid or neither silly! And second, I'm the MC and this story's author too so SHUT YOUR MOUTHS UP OR I'LL CALL THE SECURITY!

**Cyborg: **Chill out girl or you'll flood the entire stage with your drool.

**Linda: **(Turn and see the audience staring at me blankly) Oh… um… Sorry. Let's get back okay? (Get down and shake the dust out of my clothes)

**Starfire: **Please, friend Linda, will this show be different from the last one? Because after the last one, we have to take Beast Boy to the hospital to fix his eardrums.

**Linda:** Oh yes it will be different. Because that I'm not the person who give you the challenges. (Smile at the audience) My lovely audience will do the job for me. Ain't that right, guys? (Audience cheers) Love y'all!

**Beast Boy:** Please don't make me listen to the bagpipes again. (Scratch ears) I can still feel the pain.

**Linda:** Don't worry! Readers and audience, please review! Here are some questions for you to decide:

If the Titans have a costume party, what's the theme will be?

Who will be the special guest of the next episode?

Your dare for each Titan.

What song should each Titan sing? A single? Duet?

**Linda: **Please review soon so I can update the next one. I will try as soon as possible. And thanks May (penname TooAwesomeToRequireAName) for the ideas. Maybe, just maybe, the first reviews will be on the next episode.

**Robin: **(Steal the mic)And don't ask us silly questions about us.

**Linda:** Okay Mr. Serious! Whatever you want.

**Beast Boy:** Ooooooooh! A costume party! I'm in!

**Raven: **No way José! I'm outta here! (Walk out to the exit door)

**Linda:** (Hold a walkie – talkie) Code red! Code red! Raven is going to get out! I repeat. Raven is going to get out!

**Raven:** Okay. I'm not gonna get out. Happy?

**Linda:** Yes, I am. Guys, review!

R – E – V – I – E – W!

Bye. See you all again. (Audience cheers)


	2. Happy Halloween!

**Raven: **Where's that Linda girl? She should be here like, 10 minutes ago.

**Robin:** I don't know. Maybe she has decided to quit?

**BB&Cy:** Hooray!

**Linda:** I heard that! (Walk inside) Here ya go. (Hold out a bag)

**Robin: **What is this?

**Linda:** Your costumes. You have ten minutes to put them on! If you excuse me, I have a show to run! By the way, I changed the dares slightly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Linda:** (I'm wearing a long black dress with blood red flowers and dark shoes) Hello and welcome back guys! (Audience cheers) I must say, the Halloween theme was the best theme! And heeeeeeeeere the Titans!

**The Titans walk out from the red curtains**

**Beast Boy **dress like an alien

**Cyborg **dress like Iron Man

**Robin **dress like Zorro

**Starfire **dress like The Little Mermaid (Human form)

**Raven** dress like one of the wizards of Oz

**Linda: **(Laugh)I must admit, those costumes were wonderful! Ahem… On to the dares! Here are some from hope22266:

**raven-wear a pink fluffy dress the entire time**

**Raven:** There's no way I'm wearing a pink fluffy dress for the entire time.

**Linda:** You don't have to. It's temporary. You can undress after I take some photos. (Toss a dress over to Raven) Here's the dress. It's used to belong to my sister.

(After ten minutes, Raven walks out, wearing the dress)

**Beast Boy:** Oh my gosh! You look fantastic Rae!

**Raven:** I'm gonna kill the person who writes this dare! Will you take the photos already so I can get out of this horrible thing?

(Linda takes about 15 photos, and then allowed Raven to go)

**Linda:** Fantastic! On to the next one!

**Well as for the dare; I dare all the Titans to go streaking through the  
Justice League watchtower.**

**Linda:** And that's from Alexpat1

**Robin: **We're NOT gonna do that. Batman is gonna kill me if he found out about this.

**Linda:** Do it. Or else!

**Robin:** Fine. Titans GO! (Take off costumes)

Raven: Finally. I hope this moment will never come.

**Linda:** And change your clothes back after you're done will ya?

(After 20 minutes)

**Cyborg:** There's no way we're gonna do that again, man.

**Beast Boy:** That was a close one.

**Starfire:** It is fortunate that we have escaped. Who know what will happen?

**Raven:** She's right. We're lucky that there's a back door.

**Linda:** Don't worry, it won't happen again. Let's go on.

**Raven to kiss Beast Boy.**

**Linda: **This one is from A. R. Naylor. Now, about the dare.

**Raven: **This is so unfortunate. He just ate 13 onions and drink 2 gallon of garlic sauce.

**Linda:** Really? Oh well. As soon as you do it fast, as soon that you can brush your teeth.

(Raven kiss Beat Boy on his LIPS!)

**Raven:** Oh my, I think I'm gonna throw up! (Run to the restroom)

Linda: (Laughing) It's fun to see her like that! Now, let's take a break shall we?

(Raven comes back)

**After the commercials**

**Linda: **It's time for some music. Let's see some results about the singing pair.

Robstar: 1

BbRae: 2

Cy: 1

Robin: 1

**Linda:** Okay. Let see. Why don't Beast Boy and Raven sing first?

**Beast Boy:** (Dragging Rae out of her seat) Oh please Rae, please?

**Raven:** Fine. And don't call me Rae unless you want to die.

**Barbie Girl – Aqua – Beast Boy and Raven **

**Raven:** I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Beast Boy:** Come on, Barbie, let's go party

**Raven:** I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie **  
Beast Boy: **You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Beast Boy:** Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

**Raven:** Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

**Beast Boy:** Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

**Raven:** I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**  
Beast Boy:** Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

**Linda: **(Burst out laughing) Oh my goodness I can't believe that it's so funny! I want to have a little treat on my own. Why don't you sing solo Beast Boy?

**Beast Boy:** I don't have any song right now.

**Linda:** No problem. I'll give you one.

**She's got an alien heart – Max Modem – Beast Boy**

I think my girlfriend is an alien,  
Invading force from Planet 10,  
Said she was from out of town,  
But I know what she meant...

I know she's from another galaxy,  
I don't know just what she's a-doing with me!  
She treats my love like a science experiment...

_Hubble-Bubble_

Does she love me for who I am?  
Or does she want to put my brain in a can?  
She can have it 'cause I never want to be apart...

From her alien heart!

(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) She's got an alien heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!

She's got an alien heart!  
(She's got an alien) Pumps like the Dickens!  
(She's got an alien) She's got an alien heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart...  
(She's got an alien) Heart...  
(She's got an alien) She's got an alien heart...

**Linda:** So Beast Boy, I think that this one will suit your outfit. BTW, I get this song when I was watching a cartoon on Disney channel. Why don't Starfire and Robin do a duet now?

**Starfire:** Oh yes. It would be glorious.

**Robin:** Yeah! (Sarcastic)

**Linda: **(Look at the watch on my wrist) Oh my, look at the time now. Sorry to end this episode a little sudden. Um, the next episode will be longer so keep sending those dares. I will update the next chapter in Christmas as a Christmas special. Hasta la vista amigós! (Run trough the curtains)

**Raven:** (Raise an eyebrow) Now that was akward.

**Cyborg:** Well, at least she's gone and this show is over. Bye bye! See y'all next time! Let's go home for some pizza and video games!

**Beast Boy**: Yeah! Happy Halloween guys!

(Audience cheers and applause)

(Everyone waves)


	3. Merry Christmas!

(Curtains review show the Teen Titans at the studio (without Linda))

**Raven:** The second time. What's always keeping her so long?

**Cyborg &Robin:** Beats me.

(Linda runs through the stage door)

**Linda:** Sorry guys, I'm late…

**All:** Again.

**Linda:** Alright alright. There are quiet many problems. I don't have any ideas! (Cry hard and sniff to Raven's cloak)

**Raven:** (Look at the cloak in disgust) Ewwwwwwwww…

**Beast Boy:** That wasn't so bad.

**Linda:** Hello, it's my inspiration to create this show in the first place. But anyway, I haven't got any ideas because I have just a few reviews from my readers. (Grin evilly) But still, I have been receiving some reviews that inspired me, so there will be a lot of surprises for my fellow casts, readers and audience (Audience cheers and applause).

**Starfire:** Oooooh…! I love surprises.

**Beast Boy:** (Look around) Hey, wait a second. Why don't you make us wear goofy costumes like the other times?

**Linda:** Huh? Oh no, not this time.

**All:** Phew!

**Linda:** Okay, on to the show! Oh wait, here's a short message for the fans. A lot of your reviews may contain some information that Robin will be very embarrass. So, I save the best for last when the show is over. Don't be disappointed because your reviews will make the show even better. Now… dun dun dun… On to the show. First, I like to have a little treat of my own. I want you guys to sing 'Jingle bells'

**All:** What! No way.

**Linda:** Ah ah, yes way! C'mon!

**Raven: **Fine

**BB&Cy:** Okay

**Starfire**: Oh yes! How glorious!

**Robin:** Yay. (Sarcastic)

_Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way_ _(BeastBoy: Ha ha ha)  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight_

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upsot

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh yeah

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh Linda: Oh how glorious! (Held out a camera) This one is definitely going to my blog. Raven: It's so humiliating. Linda: That's what you get for being snobby Miss Grumpy. Now… (Linda's phone rang) Linda's phone: (music) When there's trouble you know who to call… Teen Titans!... (The Titans stare at her) Robin: You put our theme song as your ring tone? Linda: What? I'm a big fan. (Walk out with the phone) Hi Greg… Beast Boy: So, does it's mean it's over? A random voice: No. Don't even think about it. (A young girl walk in to the studio) Sarah: Hi! I'm Sarah. I'm Linda's little sister and I'm here to replace her when she's talking on the phone. I'm sure that it'll take a couple of minutes. All: Oooooooooooh. Sarah: Anyway, she gave me the questions and plans of this show and I think they were brilliant! First, Cyborg! Ya have to ask Bumble Bee out. Cyborg: What? But she's on a vacation with the Titans East. She won't be here until next year. Sarah: Oh really? Don't worry! I'm sure there will be a surprise. Or at least what Linda has said. Anyway, next. Now, Beast boy have to drink this! (Held out a bottle full of eggnog) Beast boy: (Turn greener than usual) There's no way I'm drinking that gross stuff. You know that it's unborn babies animals. Raven: (Monotone voice) Yeah, babies. Sarah: Tell that to Linda. She's the mastermind of this show. And for now… Drink it! (Dead glare at Beast Boy) (Beast Boy gulps and drink the eggnog, then swoon out) Starfire: Sarah, will Beast Boy be okay? He looks not too well. Sarah: Don't worry. He'll be up in 3…2…1. Beast Boy: (Sit up) Urrgh! I can't believe that I just drank eggnog! Sarah: (Laughs) Okay okay. Next. Linda: Hi, I'm back. I see you have done a great job. (Slap on Sarah's shoulder) Proud of ya sis. As a reward, I'll let ya be the assistant MC. Sarah: Thank you! (Hugs Linda) At this time, I want you to sing for us a song! Linda: What? Cyborg: Hey, I'm starting to like this lil lady. Robin: (Evil glare) Yeah, do it. (Audience shouts 'Do it!') Linda: Alright! I'll do it! (Grab the mike) _Last Christmas_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

**Beast Boy: **Is that 'Last Christmas'?

**Raven:** Ssssh, Cyborg was recording her.__

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special  
Yea yea

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone

_I'll give it to someone special_

(Audience cheers)

**Beast Boy: **I didn't know that you can sing.

**Linda:** Because you never asked.

**Beast Boy:** Oh!

**Linda:** Oh waddya know. It's already 45 minutes. And that's only means one thing. Goodbye everyone!

**Sarah:** Bye

**All:** Bye (And wave)

_**Backstage scoops for you!:**_

Cy is walking around the studio when he spotted Bumble Bee at the buffet table.

**Cyborg:** Bee?

**Bumble Bee:** Hi Sparky!

**Cyborg:** What are you doing here? I though you were in Australia with the Titans East.

**Bumble Bee: **Some girl named Linda sent me this invitation. She said that there will be a surprise for me. And the plane was delayed because the weather was too bad for the plane to lift off.

**Cyborg:** Oh. That's too bad.

**Bumble Bee:** So, you are the guest of her show, right?

**Cyborg:** Yeah. It's kind of fun being on this show. (Scratch head) Bee, umm… I was wondering if …err… you want to go out with me sometimes?

**Bumble Bee**: (Surprise, then hugs Cy) I'd love to!

(Linda and Sarah are looking from behind the props)

**Sarah:** Good job, sis.

**Linda:** No problemo! Phase one completed. On to phase two.

(They ran to the cocoa machine and hide behind the brooms and buckets)

Beast Boy is walking toward Raven while she's drinking cocoa.

**Beast Boy:** Hey Rae!

**Raven:** Oh hi Beast Boy (Continuing to enjoy the cocoa). How can I help you?

**Beast Boy: **Ijust want to umm… give you this. (Held out a present)

**Raven:** (Open it) Oh, it's a new cloak. Jeez, how thoughtful of you.(Smiles) Thanks Beast Boy.

**Beast Boy: **Umm…Well, since Linda sneeze to your old one so I got ya this.

**Raven:** Humm, no wonder.

**Beast Boy:** So, err… Rae?

**Raven:** Yeah?

**Beast Boy:** Would you like to go ice – skating with me after this show's over?

**Raven: **(Kiss BB on the cheek) Sure.Umm… Are you okay?

**Beast Boy: **(Swoon and drool with heart eyes) Yeahh…

(Linda and Sarah smirk)

**Linda:** Phase two, done. BTW, nice idea with the cloak.

**Sarah:** You're welcome. So, the last couple…

TTTT

**A/N: **So… That's the end. But what will it end like? Who knows? Who cares? That part is saved for the next chapter/episode. Bye now! Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
